BABYSITTER
by blankRa09
Summary: Tao seorang babysitter manis dan Kris yang menyukai dirinya. "Kau tampak cantik menggendong seorang balita seperti itu" [YAOI! KrisTao!]


**BABYSITTER**

Drabble

Cast : Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, Bella, Xiumin

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI! ADA TYPO-NYA LOH(?)

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Enjoy^^

.

Sudah seminggu ini Tao harus menjadi _baby sitter_ untuk balita yang berumur dua tahun itu. Sebagai mahasiswa sastra, tentu saja menjadi seorang penjaga balita sangatlah sulit. Walaupun ia mengikuti kuliah sore dan tidak ada kegiatan saat pagi, tapi ia juga memiliki kesibukan lain! Yah kau tahu, seperti seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga, Tao harus membersihkan apartemennya, memasak, maupun mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun, tetangga apartemennya mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki jam kosong pada saat pagi meminta tolong pada Tao untuk menjaga anaknya karena ia sudah mulai bekerja.

Jujur saja, seharusnya Tao menolak Baekhyun yang mengantarkan anaknya di pagi hari dengan mengatakan bahwa ia harus bekerja dan meminta maaf harus menitipkan anaknya hingga pukul 2 siang pada Tao. Namun, siapa yang tega menolak balita kecil manis nan lugu jika kau sudah melihat wajahnya dengan pipi tembem yang merah seperti buah delima. Tao tidak mungkin sanggup menolaknya. Ia sangat menyukai anak kecil, dan akan selalu begitu.

"Oh, Bella .. berhenti menggigit pulpen, sayang!" Tao segera berlari begitu melihat Bella-anak dari pasangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu mulai menggigit pulpen kesayangan Tao. Tentu saja, pemuda Huang itu segera berlari dan menangkap Bella, kemudian menggendongnya.

"Oh sayang, kau harus berhenti menggigit pulpen, okay?" ujar Tao kepada anak kecil itu. Bella hanya terkkik sambil menghisap jempolnya.

Tao pun menurunkan Bella dari gendongannya, kemudian mengajak anak kecil itu menuju dapurnya. Ia membuka kulkasnya, kemudian bergumam. "Sudah kuduga ... aku lupa membeli bahan-bahan untuk kue,".

Tao segera memakai jaketnya, menggunakan syal dan tak lupa memasangkan Bella mantel. Dengan perlahan, dua manusia yang sama manisnya walaupun berbeda umur dan kelamin, berjalan menuju toko kue terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan kue yang Tao perlukan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sahabatnya, Xiumin.

"Ta... taa .."-Bella, si gadis kecil itu menatap Tao dengan tangan yang dijulurkan. Meminta Tao untuk segera menggendongnya karena sudah tidak kuat berjalan. Tao tersenyum, kemudian segera mengangkat anak itu kedalam gendongannya. Tao pun melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya kagum, merasa bahwa dirinya dalah seorang ayah atau mungkin kakak, dan bisa jadi pengasuh yang baik. Dan sebenarnya yang terakhir itu benar.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Bella ... jangan menarik rambutku .." desah Tao pelan saat Bella mulai menarik rambutnya. Bella tidak ingin turun dari gendongan Tao, dan memaksa pemuda China itu untuk tetap menggendongnya karena merasa nyaman. Tao, yang mau tak mau harus menuruti kemauan si bayi, terpaksa menggendong si kecil kemana-mana.

**Bruk!**

"Ah, sorry, aku tidak melihat anda," seru Tao, masih bersusah payah melepaskan tangan mungil Bella dari rambut hitam pekat miliknya, sampai-sampai ia telah menabrak seseorang. Oh, namun tampaknya kini tangan kecil sang gadis mungil telah lepas dari surai lembut Tao, menjulur kepada seseorang dihadapannya. "Baa... baaa..."-Bella berusaha menggapai si penarik hati sang kecil.

**Hup!**

"Ah..." Tao langsung bersuara begitu Bella lenyap dari tangannya, beralih ke tangan besar pemuda yang telah ia tabrak tadi. Mata-nya langsung menatap si pemuda, dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang berada dihadapannya.

"K-Kris ..." seru Tao yang masih terkejut.

Kris, pemuda yang tadi Tao tabrak dan kini sudah mengambil alih Bella dari Tao, balik menatap pemuda dihadapannya. "Jadi, Tao- bisa kau jelaskan siapa anak ini?"

Tao menaikkan alisnya."Dia anak tetangga apartemenku yang sedang dititipkan olehku. Kenapa?"

" ... Oh. Syukurlah," gumam Kris pelan. Lalu menatap Tao yang nampak kebingungan. Begitu Tao tersadar, dengan cepat ia menarik Bella dari tangan besar Kris. Namun, Bella menolak. Ia menarik kerah baju Kris, tidak mau melepaskan pemuda tersebut. "Bella .. hentikan sayang," ujar Tao pelan, jujur saja, ia merasa malu dihadapan Kris saat ini.

"Tak apa, biar aku yang menggendongnya," seru Kris pelan, melepaskan cengkraman Tao pada Bella.

Tao menghela napas. "Kupikir kau sedang ingin membeli sesuatu, Kris,"

"Tidak. Aku hanya melewati toko kue ini dan mendapatimu kewalahan mengurusi _angel_ kecil ini," sahut Kris, menatap Bella yang terus melihati wajahnya. Tao tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu, Kris," ujar Tao, kemudian segera berjalan mengambil bahan-bahan kue yang harus segera ia buat siang ini. Kris menggendikan bahunya, lalu berjalan mengekori Tao dibelakang. Ia menggendong si kecil Bella sedangkan Tao asyik mengambil bahan-bahan kue yang ia perlukan.

"Kau ingin membuat kue?" Tanya Kris.

"Yah. Xiumin berulang tahun hari ini," jawab Tao, matanya masih meneliti apa yang ia perlukan.

"Oh pantas saja banyak yang mengucapkan selamat untuknya di social media," ucap Kris, masih berjalan mengikuti Tao. Tiba-tiba, pemuda Huang itu menepuk dahinya. "Ah, bagaimana bisa aku lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya?!" serunya, segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengucapkannya? Kukira kau ingin memberikannya kejutan dengan kue buatanmu itu," sahut Kris.

"Ah iya... kau benar ..." celoteh Tao seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Kris. Bella tidak pernah sediam ini ketika bertemu seseorang. Biasanya ia akan rewel," Tao membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Kris, kemudian menggendong Bella yang mulai mengantuk. Kris mendelik. Bagaimana bisa Tao menggendong seorang anak dengan tangan yang menggandeng kresek berat hasil belanjaannya tadi.

"Biar aku yang bawa, aku akan membantumu," seru Kris, mengambil belanjaan Tao dari tangannya.

Tao mulai bersemu merah. "Ah, tak perlu," ujar Tao, hendak mengambil lagi belanjaannya dari tangan Kris. "Sudahlah, aku tidak menerima penolakan," gumam Kris, lalu berjalan mendahului Tao.

"A-ah! Tunggu! Kau tahu apartemenku?"

"Ya,"

Tao terheran. Bagaimana bisa Kris mengetahui keberadaan apartemennya sedangkan ia tidak pernah mengundang Kris maupun memberitahu letak apartemennya. Ia kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kris yang membawa belanjannya, sambil menggendong Bella yang sudah tertidur pulas dipundaknya.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk?" Tanya Tao, begitu mereka sudah sampai di apartemennya.

"Tidak,"

"Masuklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan lemon tea untukmu. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih," ujar Tao, membuka pintu apartemennya dengan susah payah karena harus menggendong Bella.

Kris menggeleng, ia hanya meletakkan belanjaan Tao didepan pintu apartemen si cantik. "Seharusnya kau menawarkan yang lain padaku," gumamnya, namun Tao masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Okay, aku bisa membantumu mengurusi karya yang diminta Jung sonsaengnim," seru Tao, menatap Kris yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Ia masih ingat bahwa tugas yang diberikan sonsaengnim bagi mahasiswa jurusan sastra seperti dirinya dan Kris sangatlah sulit.

"Tidak. Aku meminta penawaran yang lain,"

Tao menatapnya tak mengerti. "Baiklah, bayaranmu sepertinya cukup mahal. Aku akan menggantikan jadwal piketmu untuk sebulan kedepan," ujar Tao, mengelus punggung Bella yang sempat bergeliat, mungkin merasa tak nyaman.

Kris masih menggeleng. "Yang lain,"

"Oh, ayolah! Semahal apa bayaran yang kau minta, Kris? Kau meminta Bella untuk menjadi anakmu?" Tao terkekeh mendengar candaannya sendiri.

Kris mendecih, "bukan itu,"

"Hhh, lalu apa?!" gerutu Tao kesal.

Kris segera menatap lekat mata Tao yang membuat pemuda China itu sedikit terkejut lalu merona.

.

"Jadilah kekasihku,"

.

"Kutunggu jawabanmu besok,"

.

"Aku pergi. Oh, ya, kau tampak cantik menggendong seorang balita seperti itu. Dan itu membuatku berpikir untuk memiliki seorang anak dan istri sepertimu,"

.

.

Kris berjalan menjauhi Tao yang masih mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN~**

Yo-man~

Ira bawain oleh-oleh fanfic abal-abal lagii :v So maafkan ira jika fanfic ini kurang memuaskan

Sejak awal ira pingin buat fanfic Kristao dengan tema babysitter. Dan akhirnya kebuat juga walaupun hancur dan pendek banget.

Oiya, ira pengen buka request fanfic Kristao. Ira bakal buatin fanfic bertema Kristao dan idenya dari anda readers, jadi bisa dibilang request fanfic dengan ide ini itu, asalkan pairing-Kristao dan oneshoot atau drabble.

Big thanks udah mau baca fanfic ira dan juga mereview-nya :))

**REVIEW** sangat dibutuhkan wkwk :D


End file.
